OW!- a Skyloft Short Tale
by Legend of Zelda Fanatic Girl
Summary: NO ONE GETS SHOT! Owlan has a gun, but what will happen if Groose finds it? Surely chaos. NOPE! LUCKILY, THERE ARE NO BULLETS! Everyone is safe.


**OW**

"You need to apologize right away for what you're doing to Link!" yelled Horwell Horwell. "That's unacceptable!"

Horwell Horwell was teaching a rowdy class that day and was getting tired and annoyed. He usually didn't yell, but today he was at his wit's end.

Link just sat in his chair looking shocked and innocent.

"What?" said Groose. "I didn't do anything." As he moved his vomit-colored lips, his vomit-colored eyes moved back and forth and he was pretending he didn't know anything.

"Your actions are very disruptive to the class and they're distracting to Link," said Horwell Horwell.

"So what?!" snapped Groose, getting very angry. When Groose got mad, he was a monster. He also got really pushy.

"You need to apologize. Now," said Horwell Horwell again, more patiently this time.

"No!" Groose shoved Horwell Horwell over. Horwell Horwell was shocked. He had never been treated this way before. He looked about to cry.

Gaepora saw what happened and he rushed over to see if Horwell Horwell was okay. Gaepora doesn't run much because his fat belly jiggles when he moves.

"Sir, are you alright?" Gaepora asked Horwell Horwell.

Horwell Horwell just glared and pointed at Groose. "He… he pushed me over! And he won't apologize to Link for being distracting and disrespectful!"

"Well, Mr. Pompsworth, it looks like you have a one-way ticket to detention!" Gaepora yelled. "Now!" He then took Groose off without offering to help Horwell Horwell up.

Later that day, Zelda went into Horwell Horwell's room without permission and Horwell Horwell just wanted to spank her butt but he was too tired. He was about to take a nap.

"Zelda, what do you want?" he grouched. "I've had a tough day!"

"Hi, Horwell!" said Zelda.

"Shut up!" yelled Horwell Horwell. "Just shut up!"

Zelda looked about to cry.

"That man needs anger control pills!" she grouched. "Fine! I'll find someone else to talk to, then!"

"Why not talk to your dad?" asked Horwell Horwell.

"Because…" said Zelda, looking thoughtful. "Because I don't want to, that's why! Now shut up!"

Horwell Horwell covered his ears and moaned. Zelda ran out.

"I'll just talk to the plant guy, then!" snapped Zelda.

Zelda went into Owlan's room without permission. Owlan was not there.

There was a new tree, there though. Zelda started snooping around. That's when she saw something very scary in Owlan's drawer. It was a gun. And wait... did that tree just move?

The tree jumped out of its pot and yelled at Zelda. "Young lady, don't you dare touch that! If the other students find out, a swear someone will be dead by tomorrow!"

It wasn't a tree at all! It was Owlan, wearing leaves to look like a tree.

Zelda said, "Why do you have this?! Are you planning to kill somebody?"

Owlan glared at Zelda. "It's a starter pistol. There's no bullets in it!"

"Then why are you afraid of people killing each other if there's no bullets?!" said Zelda.

"Well ,there are, but they're hidden, but if someone finds this, they will definitely look for ammunition," insisted the Owlan tree.

Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Should I tell my father that you have a weapon?" she asked.

"He knows," said Owlan. "Now please leave me alone. I need to become one with the tree in peace."

Zelda left. "Is everyone mentally disturbed around here?"

"Not me!" said Gaepora. "Doy, doy, doy!"

"Doddy," said Zelda. "Did you know that he has a gun?"

"Yes," said Gaepora. "There are no bullets in it."

Zelda growled and stomped off.

* * *

Later that day, Owlan was teaching a class. He had taken off the leaves so that he no longer looked like a tree.

A short, chubby kid with blue hair whose name was Cawlin strode into the room a lot later than all the other students.

"May I please go to to the restroom?" he asked.

"No. Sit down," said Owlan.

"Why not?" whined Cawlin. "I really have to go!"

"Because. You always go to the restroom during class and spend, like, an hour in there and then when you come back, we're nearly finished," said Owlan.

"It's an emergency!" cried Cawlin. "You say that every time and then you spend forever in there. You should've gone before class. Now you have to wait until we're done."

"Ugh!" said Cawlin, who looked like he was doing the potty dance.

"Sit down," said Owlan.

Cawlin reluctantly sat down.

Owlan tried to finish the lesson but Cawlin kept making noises and then Owlan just got fed up and said, "Okay! Fine! You can go! But if you take too long in there, you're studying after class with me! So you've got to be serious!"

Cawlin rushed out like the room was on fire.

10 minutes later...

"Where is that boy? I swear he must have fell in the toilet or something!" complained Owlan. "Hold on guys. I'm going to see what he is up to."

Owlan went and knocked on the restroom door. No answer. Owlan knocked harder. "Cawlin! Are you in there?"

Still no answer.

"I'm going to come in there!" called Owlan.

"No! No! screamed Cawlin. "Give a guy some privacy!"

Owlan looked at his watch. "You've been in there 15 minutes now."

"Give me some time!" squealed Cawlin.

Owlan opened the door and made Cawlin get out.

"Guess who's going to be working after class today?" asked Owlan.

"Me?" said Cawlin.

"You," said Owlan.

Cawlin growled and stomped back to the room.

* * *

While Horwell Horwell was taking a nap, Groose snuck in and gave him pigtails. He left two sections of hair hanging in the front and let the pigtails in the back stick out to the sides. Horwell Horwell woke up and came to the classroom to talk to Cawlin. Of course, Cawlin couldn't stop laughing. "You have pigtails!" he cried.

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Horwell Horwell. "Why would I have pigtails?"

"Look in the mirror!" said Cawlin.

Meanwhile, Groose barged into Cawlin and Strich's room where Strich stood staring at a blank wall.

"What are you doing, loser?" Groose asked even though Strich was one of his best friends.

"Observing," said Strich.

"There's nothing on that wall!" said Groose. "But you know what could be there? A picture of me!"

Groose pulled the picture of himself out from under a desk and hung it up.

"Hey..." said Strich.

"Hey, Ostrich," said Groose. "You know, Owlan has a gun."

"So what?" said Strich. "As long as he doesn't shoot anybody."

"I'm gonna take it!" said Groose.

"Why?" said Strich. "You could get in big trouble!"

"I just need to _take care of a few things,"_ said Groose. "And it's be for your benefit, too. I'll let you have first shot!"

"Shot at what?" snapped Strich. "I ain't shooting anyone and neither are you!"

"Well," said Groose. "How would you like to have a room to yourself?"

"I don't mind sharing a room that much," said Strich. "Just spit it out! What are you planning to do with a gun?"

Groose leaned in toward Strich with a menacing smile on his face and said two very scary words. "Shoot. Link."

"No!" cried Strich. "You can't! Don't shoot Link! Don't shoot anyone!"

"Link is a nobody," said Groose. "Our lives will be better without her."

"Her? Groose,how many times do I have to tell you? Link is a boy" said Strich.

"Awww... Strich," said Groose.

"Don't call me Ostrich," said Strich. "I hate Link as much as you do, but..."

"But what?! Zelda is my what?!" said Groose shaking Strich.

"What does this have to do with Zelda?" said Strich.

"Why? Why do you not want to get of Link, like, forever?" asked Groose.

"Because," said Strich. "He's really good at catching BUGS!"

"Oh please!" roared Groose. "Bugs! Does your life revolve around bugs?"

"I buy them from him," said Strich.  
Groose pushed Strich over and stomped out of the room.

"If you don't want to join me, I'll do it myself and loudmouth Cawlin lives on!"

"Great! You want to kill Link and now our little buddy? I'm telling!" said Strich.

"I must find that gun!" said Groose. He went into Owlan's room and sure enough the drawer was still open. There was a pistol lying there in plain sight.

Groose took it off and ran away with his loot, snickering. _Boy, will my life be better once that loser goes down! _he thought.

That night, Groose decided to do it, He was going to get rid of Link once and for all. He was tired of Link getting all the attention. I mean, he even got a rare loftwing!

Groose was being truly evil, but here's the good news: **HIS PLAN FAILED. THERE REALLY WERE NO BULLETS IN THE PISTOL. LINK WAS NOT HARMED!**

Link only woke up confused as to why Groose was in his room, but to his relief the headmaster caught Groose and dragged him off.

Link was safe!

After that incident, Owlan now keeps his gun in a more hidden location. But never, EVER, did he suppy bullets! Everyone was all right.

The end


End file.
